Un toast pour les anges gardiens
by Dagron
Summary: Shuichi Akai ne croit pas forcement aux anges, mais s'il doit devenir un ange gardien pour respecter les voeux de la femme qu'il a aimé... Il leur offrira volontiers un toast.


_Dédicace à Eyto, pour avoir fait la simple demande d'un One Shot avec Akai, et à Claude, le bougre, pour avoir trouvé le fanart qui a inspiré tout cela._  
 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Un toast pour les anges gardiens.

* * *

Elle était la, à ses pieds. Il était trop tard. Il le voyait, clair comme le sang rouge sur sa veste blanche.

"Akemi..." Il pensait que son nom lui échapperait des lèvres tel un murmure, mais ce fut un cri. C'était un cri rauque empli de toute l'émotion que la scène lui causait, l'émotion acide, acre, et rance du désespoir.

"Da-... Dai-..." Une toux, grasse et sanglante, traversa le corps de la jeune femme. Ses mains, si douces, si pures, étaient couvertes de rouge. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle était si pure. C'était ses mains à lui qui devraient être tachés de sang.

Il voulait la venger. Il voulait mettre une balle entre les deux yeux de l'homme qui l'avait abattu. Une rage si puissante qu'il voyait rouge fulgura dans son esprit, mais elle s'éclipsa tout aussi tôt, cachée par le besoin immédiat d'être là pour elle.

Il était clair qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps dans ce monde.

"Ne..." Ne parle pas? Comment pourrait-il le lui interdire? Il ne voulait pas que sa voix s'éteigne. "Akemi, ne me quitte pas."

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était tombé à genoux, ses mains la touchant par reflexe, cherchant à fermer la plaie, endiguer le flux de sang, lui relevant la tête pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer dessus.

Elle devait être à l'agonie. Le salaud qui lui avait fait ça savait bel et bien à quel point ce point d'impact serait cruel. Le sang se mêlait aux acides, liquides brulants de ses boyaux. Son corps s'emplissait tandis que ses artères se vidaient. Il pouvait sentir les frissons de douleur la traverser, mais...

Elle lui sourit. Les yeux de Shuichi s'emplissaient de larmes et elle lui sourit.

"Akemi, que..."

Que vais-je faire sans toi? Qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pas pour t'empêcher de me quitter? Comment ai-je pu laisser cela arriver?

Tous ces mots s'évaporèrent en voyant les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait lui percer l'âme.

Il avait oublié qu'elle était au courant, qu'elle savait tout de sa mission. Il avait oublié, parce que dans sa tête, elle n'était plus juste une mission, ne l'avait plus été depuis qu'elle lui avait révélé qu'elle savait.

Il avait quitté le Japon pour la préserver. Il avait abandonné sa mission parce que le risque de la perdre ne valait pas le coup. Il trouverait un autre moyen. Il l'avait juré. Il se l'était promis. Il mettrait fin à l'organisation qui la gardait otage et viendrait lui avouer son vrai nom afin qu'ils puissent être ensemble pour de vrai.

Et il voyait dans ses yeux mourants qu'elle savait tout cela aussi. Les larmes de Shuichi n'en coulaient que plus vite. La tristesse dans le pli des sourcils d'Akemi ne rendait que plus douce amère la tendre joie avec laquelle elle le fixait des yeux, se réjouissait de pouvoir lui mettre la main à la joue dans ses derniers moments.

Il n'y avait pas de mots, il n'y en avait pas besoin, mais elle en trouva un tout de même. C'était un mot unique qui lui transperça le cœur aussi surement que la balle qui lui avait déchiré ses tripes.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier l'odeur de son sang tandis qu'elle murmura ces syllabes à jamais marquées dans sa mémoire.

"Merci."

Merci quoi? D'être revenu pour elle? D'être arrivé trop tard? D'être ostensiblement la cause pour son exécution?

Mais non, il pouvait lire sa réponse dans ses yeux.

Merci de l'aimer.

Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il aurait été alors possible pour lui de fermer son cœur, d'assister à la scène tel un robot, délayant ses émotions pour le moment où elles ne le mettraient pas en danger. S'il ne l'aimait pas de toute son âme, il n'aurait pas à assister à la fin tragique de la femme avec qui il voulait partager le reste de sa vie avant même de pouvoir le lui avouer.

Un sanglot lui échappa de la gorge. La main d'Akemi n'avait plus la force de lui agripper le visage. Les doigts déjà glissants s'éloignèrent tel un fantôme, lui laissant la joue froide, si froide.

Elle a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, sa tête s'incline, ses épaules tombent. Elle tousse encore, la douleur dans sa voix lui fait du mal à entendre. Il désespère. Il veut plus de temps. Chaque seconde qui passe lui est dérobé, un trésor trop précieux pour la remettre aux mains de la faucheuse éternelle.

La position relevée d'Akemi que la main droite de Shuichi maintient la fait clairement souffrir. Il renonce, sachant fort bien que les secours arriveront bien trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il l'aide à s'allonger sur le sol, la posant doucement sur le bitume dur et sale. Il lui préférerait un lit de pétales, un matelas de plumes, une surface autre qui refléterait la douceur qu'elle lui avait montrée et non la cruauté du monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Il presse son front contre le sien, n'ayant plus de patience pour la distance qui les a séparés trop longtemps.

"Je t'aime..." La phrase lui échappe, les mots non moins sincères malgré le peu de temps qu'il leur reste.

Un frisson du sourire narquois qu'elle lui donnait parfois. Un souffle qui se veut presque un rire.  
"Je-... J'sais..." Les lèvres d'Akemi continuent de bouger, à court de souffle, ne pouvant donner suffisamment de son aux mots qu'il parvient à lire tout de même, "je t'aime aussi."

Un tremblement sinistre parcourt le corps de la femme en dessous de lui. Un cri lui échappe, trahissant l'agonie de ses derniers instants. Shuichi est paralysé. Rien ne l'a préparé pour cet instant. Il est impuissant face à cette mort imminente. Les grains de sable qu'il tente vainement de maintenir dans le sablier brisé lui glissent des mains. La peau d'Akemi est maintenant blanche comme les grains du Sahara.

Le choc du frémissement a du offrir à Akemi un dernier soupçon de force, car Shuichi sent sa main lui agripper la nuque. Elle y met plus de force qu'il aurait cru possible, mais cela reste aussi faible qu'un nouveau né. Les larmes de Shuichi éclaboussent les joues d'Akemi, tandis qu'elle relâche un dernier murmure, à peine audible mais avec tant de supplication qu'il mémorise chaque syllabe.

"Ma sœur... sauve la pour moi."

Un soupir, et elle est partie.

"Je te le jure..." Il murmure en retour, à une oreille qui ne l'entend plus.  
"Je le jure," dit-il plus fort, faisant du monde son témoin. La troisième itération de sa promesse se perd dans ses sanglots, les tremblements lui traversant l'échine tandis qu'il la prend dans ses bras, se noyant dans le désespoir de sa perte.

Akemi n'est plus là. Il a échoué.

Il ne la décevrait pas une seconde fois.

* * *

Shuichi Akai se réveille en sueur. Des larmes lui coulent des yeux. Ce rêve, cette douleur...

Il se lève, mettant automatiquement les lunettes qui sont sur sa table de chevet. Il a oublié ce que c'était que de vivre sans un masque. C'est un mécanisme d'adaptation, un moyen de défense contre la montagne de regrets qu'il porte sur ses épaules tel un manteau noir, une malédiction.

Il ouvre les rideaux. Il ne devrait pas le faire sans mettre sa perruque, mais il est tard, il fait noir. Il ne restera pas à la vitre longtemps.

Si on lui avait dit, le jour ou il avait apprit la mort d'Akemi, qu'il serait là, dans la demeure d'un écrivain de roman policiers, déguisé en étudiant d'ingénierie, à veiller secrètement sur une fillette qui n'en était pas une, il se serait cru abandonné à la folie.

Il s'était souvent demandé comment il aurait pu changer la donne s'il avait été la pour elle, si au lieu de chasser Vermouth à New York il était resté à Tokyo afin de la protéger en personne. Son cauchemar le fit frissonner. Le rêve avait semblé si réel.

Peut-être que c'était le fantôme d'Akemi qui lui envoyait un message. Pas qu'il croyait aux anges et démons, mais si les anges existaient, il était certain qu'Akemi en serait une.

Et avec Akemi partie, le rôle d'ange gardien lui revenait à lui. Pas que la petite fille semblait en manquer... Shuichi sourit en voyant que le jeune garçon a lunettes, le prodige qu'est Conan Edogawa est à ses cotés.

Quand on élimine l'impossible...

Shuichi ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si Akemi avait réussi à négocier cette seconde enfance, cette deuxième chance pour sa sœur grâce à sa place dans les cieux. Il n'a plus de doute qu'il s'agit de la jeune Shiho, cette Ai Haibara aux instincts de préservation si affutés, au sourire narquois si aiguisé qu'elle avait clairement partagé avec sa sœur. Le fait qu'elle semblait s'en servir exclusivement pour taquiner le jeune Conan lui réchauffait le cœur tout autant qu'il lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il appuie son front contre la vitre, une dernière larme lui coulant des yeux, mais il sourit. Cela fait moins mal de savoir que malgré tous ses échecs, il peut encore faire quelque chose pour la femme qu'il aimait... Ne serait-ce qu'être témoin au bonheur de la sœur qu'elle avait tant fait pour secourir.

"Merci," lui revient en mémoire le soupir dans son rêve. Il répète le mot, l'adressant à la petite sœur, cette jeune fille qu'il voit endormie dans la maison voisine, son petit ange à lunettes restant la pour la protéger des mauvais rêves.

Son métier d'espion ne lui laisse pas beaucoup d'occasions pour se rappeler qu'il a une identité, des buts autres que ceux du bureau, mais la petite fille lui rappelle pourquoi il avait choisit ce métier en premier lieu.

Il pense à sa propre sœur, le jeune garçon manqué si espiègle. Akemi l'aurait adorée, il en est sur. Masumi aurait beaucoup à apprendre la jeune Shiho, et vice versa, il n'en a aucun doute.

Peut-être qu'un jour, ils auront une réunion, et il pourra lever un verre pour sa dulcinée, sans remords, sans masque... Un toast de la main de Shuichi Akai. Un toast pour les anges gardiens.

 **Fin.**


End file.
